Impossible
by Jickiegirl
Summary: When a father makes a realationship impossible what will happen?
1. Chapter 1:why me!

Mickie's point of view

"Guys i cant ok my dad would never let me"i said mentally frustrated."Tell him you're going swimming"said Kelly the blonde

"Good bye kelly"I said as i walked in my 's is crazy but i love her.i hear my phone beeping and i look at it its john the

hottest senior ever."Where were you"said Hunner angry."I was just wal-".I was soon cut off when i felt him punch wasent

exactly knew to me i could see my mom on the kitchen floor he most likely beat her i just wanna get out of here."NEXT TIME YOU GET

HOME HERE FASTER OR I WILL RIP EVER STRAND OF YOUR HAIR OUT AND IF I DONT SO HELP ME GOD I WILL GIVE YOU A BEATING OF A

LIFE TIME"he screamed at me pulling my hair hard as i cried."Yes"i stormed out i ran to my mum

**Trish's point of view**

I feel horrible he never stop's he's beaten Mickie multiple times im sick of it."Go see if Paige is ok Mickie please"

i whispeard.I wish i never married him i ruined the family and i can never save them i wish so much i could but i cant

i just wish

**Mickie point of view  
**

I approached Paige's room she was crying she had bruises all over her arms and she never cried not even when he beat her

"i hate living here"Paige said crying into my arms."I know paige i know" i comforted her best i could my dad was most likely gone for the night so i was happy but i wanted to make sure so i slept in Paige's room with her just incase he came back and tried to hurt keeps crying in her sleep i wish someone could help us i need someone anybody and he's not even our real dad he's our step at least tomorrow were at our real dads and he lives closer to john so that's a bonus.i slowly let sleep take over me hoping tomorrows a better day

_sorry its so short im just getting started so bare with me xoxo -britney_


	2. Chapter 2 help

Mickie's point of view

"Guys i cant ok my dad would never let me"i said mentally frustrated."Tell him you're going swimming"said Kelly the blonde

"Good bye kelly"I said as i walked in my 's is crazy but i love her.i hear my phone beeping and i look at it its john the

hottest senior ever."Where were you"said Hunner angry."I was just wal-".I was soon cut off when i felt him punch wasent

exactly knew to me i could see my mom on the kitchen floor he most likely beat her i just wanna get out of here."NEXT TIME YOU GET

HOME HERE FASTER OR I WILL RIP EVER STRAND OF YOUR HAIR OUT AND IF I DONT SO HELP ME GOD I WILL GIVE YOU A BEATING OF A

LIFE TIME"he screamed at me pulling my hair hard as i cried."Yes"i stormed out i ran to my mum

**Trish's point of view**

I feel horrible he never stop's he's beaten Mickie multiple times im sick of it."Go see if Paige is ok Mickie please"

i whispeard.I wish i never married him i ruined the family and i can never save them i wish so much i could but i cant

i just wish

**Mickie point of view  
**

I approached Paige's room she was crying she had bruises all over her arms and she never cried not even when he beat her

"i hate living here"Paige said crying into my arms."I know paige i know" i comforted her best i could my dad was most likely gone for the night so i was happy but i wanted to make sure so i slept in Paige's room with her just incase he came back and tried to hurt keeps crying in her sleep i wish someone could help us i need someone anybody and he's not even our real dad he's our step at least tomorrow were at our real dads and he lives closer to john so that's a bonus.i slowly let sleep take over me hoping tomorrows a better day

_sorry its so short im just getting started so bare with me xoxo -britney_


	3. Chapter 3

Mickie's point of view

"Guys i cant ok my dad would never let me"i said mentally frustrated."Tell him you're going swimming"said Kelly the blonde

"Good bye kelly"I said as i walked in my 's is crazy but i love her.i hear my phone beeping and i look at it its john the

hottest senior ever."Where were you"said Hunner angry."I was just wal-".I was soon cut off when i felt him punch wasent

exactly knew to me i could see my mom on the kitchen floor he most likely beat her i just wanna get out of here."NEXT TIME YOU GET

HOME HERE FASTER OR I WILL RIP EVER STRAND OF YOUR HAIR OUT AND IF I DONT SO HELP ME GOD I WILL GIVE YOU A BEATING OF A

LIFE TIME"he screamed at me pulling my hair hard as i cried."Yes"i stormed out i ran to my mum

**Trish's point of view**

I feel horrible he never stop's he's beaten Mickie multiple times im sick of it."Go see if Paige is ok Mickie please"

i whispeard.I wish i never married him i ruined the family and i can never save them i wish so much i could but i cant

i just wish

**Mickie point of view  
**

I approached Paige's room she was crying she had bruises all over her arms and she never cried not even when he beat her

"i hate living here"Paige said crying into my arms."I know paige i know" i comforted her best i could my dad was most likely gone for the night so i was happy but i wanted to make sure so i slept in Paige's room with her just incase he came back and tried to hurt keeps crying in her sleep i wish someone could help us i need someone anybody and he's not even our real dad he's our step at least tomorrow were at our real dads and he lives closer to john so that's a bonus.i slowly let sleep take over me hoping tomorrows a better day

_sorry its so short im just getting started so bare with me xoxo -britney_


End file.
